Reach Out To the Truth
by load my soul
Summary: 50 sentences about Yosuke and Chie. Nothing more, nothing less.


**1. Comfort  
**Chie hated when Yosuke thought about Saki-senpai; there was no comforting him.

**2. Kiss  
**She'd been crying when Yosuke gave Chie her first kiss; after she gathered her wits, she punched him.

**3. Soft  
**Chie had no time to be soft and feminine; it was her job to keep Yukiko safe!

**4. Pain  
**Chie would walk through fire or endure whatever pain she had to, just to see Yukiko smile.

**5. Potatoes  
**Yosuke was only slightly irritated when she turned up her nose at the lunch he bought her, "C'mon, _Slo_suke, where are the potatoes?"

**6. Rain  
**All it ever did in Inaba was rain; Yosuke had to admit, he wasn't used to it yet.

**7. Chocolate  
**Yosuke caught Chie putting chocolates into his shoe locker; she punched him.

**8. Happiness  
**There was no happier moment for anyone than the moment Nanako awoke.

**9. Telephone  
**He was secretly happy that Chie called him first after seeing the latest Midnight Channel.

**10. Ears  
**Yosuke didn't have very good ears, but he could always tell when Chie was talking about him.

**11. Name  
**"_Hanamura_ Chie sounds terrible!"

**12. Sensual  
**"I'm a very sensual guy, I know how to please a _woman_; you're just not a wo-" Chie punched him.

**13. Death  
**She grabbed onto him tightly, bringing him up into her arms, crying, "Please… don't die…"

**14. Sex  
**Their first time was awkward; not only did Chie punch Yosuke several times, she also dominated.

**15. Touch  
**The sensation of her fingers sent a chill down Yosuke's spine.

**16. Weakness  
**They all had weaknesses, Chie's was fire, Yosuke's was electricity.

**17. Tears  
**He'd vowed not to cry over Saki-senpai, only after he found the killer could he mourn her passing.

**18. Speed  
**She knew letting Yosuke give her a ride to school was a bad idea; he rode his bike too fast and they both ended up in a trashcan.

****"Yosuke's attribute is wind," Chie explained, prompting a confused glance from Kanji, "How's wind supposed to hurt anything?"

**20. Freedom  
**Yosuke awoke in his bed, it was a random Sunday; he couldn't explain what he felt, but he tried to sum it up in one word: Free.

**21. Life  
**They vowed that, after the investigation was over, they would all live life to the fullest.

**22. Jealousy  
**"It's always _Saki-senpai_ this and _Saki-senpai_ that… Yosuke… what about me, damn it?"

**23. Hands  
**Rumors started floating around Yasogami High when Chie and Yosuke showed up together, hand in hand.

**24. Taste  
**"I know this isn't beefsteak, Yosuke; I have tastebuds!"

**25. Devotion  
**Yosuke admired Chie's devotion and silently hoped that one day, he could be the target of such strong, positive emotion.

**26. Forever  
**Waiting for the Midnight Channel to appear felt like forever.

**27. Blood  
**The cut on Chie's hand burnt slightly, but when she noticed the blood trailing down Yosuke's face, the pain was nothing.

**28. Sickness  
**Saki-senpai's memory was a much akin to a sickness, Chie could feel it pulling Yosuke farther and farther away from her with every passing day.

**29. Melody  
**Every so often, Yosuke would idly sing, "_Everyday young life, your Junes._"

**30. Star  
**"Awww, Yosuke never got to be the star of his own Midnight Channel show?"

**31. Home  
**He finally felt as though Yasoinaba was his home.

**32. Confusion  
**She searched her pocket frantically for a Me Patra gem, dodging attacks from a confused Yosuke.

**33. Fear  
**Yosuke held her in his arms, trying to keep her from running away from the fight, "Chie, c'mon… this isn't like you, get a hold of yourself!"

**34. Lightning/Thunder  
**She saw the enemy charge and choose Yosuke as its target, she jump kicked him out of the way when she realized it was a lightning attack.

**35. Bonds  
**The bonds of the investigation team were not easily broken.

**36. Market  
**"No-ho way am I letting _you_ pick out ingredients again... must I remind you of the _Mystery Food X_ incident on the school campout?"

**37. Technology  
**Yosuke led the team through Junes, to the single piece of technology that made them feel like heroes.

**38. Gift  
**"I want a beefsteak," she replied, "Nah, wait _ten_ beefsteaks! That's what I want for my birthday this year!"

**39. Smile  
**She wasn't sure when she'd realized how truly strong Yosuke was – he smiled in the face of resent and adversity, all because his father managed Junes.

**40. Innocence  
**"You're associating with that Junes kid, aren't you Chie-chan…?" When her father asked, she thought it beneficial to play dumb.

**41. Completion  
**"Hey, hey Chie, help me with my English homework… cause if I don't finish it, I have to get Narukami to tutor me."

**42. Clouds  
**By the end of his first month in Inaba, Yosuke was used to the dreary, cloudy sky.

**43. Sky  
**Chie remembered the first time she punched, er, _met_ Yosuke – the sky was clear.

**44. Heaven  
**He kneeled before her grave, wondering silently if she'd finally gotten the love, understanding and appreciation she'd needed while she was in Heaven.

**45. Hell  
**Facing their true feelings had been nothing short of Hell on Earth.

**46. Sun  
**It _would_ be sunny on the one day Yosuke wished it would rain.

**47. Moon  
**"I'd heard rumors, but I had no idea that a special edition of the _Moon Samurai_ existed, thank you, Yosuke!"

**48. Waves  
**Pain hit her in waves – when would he move on from Saki-senpai and realize that she'd always been there for him?

**49. Hair  
**"Oh, come on Chie, you didn't have to put the gum in my _hair_!"

**50. Supernova  
**Chie had two words for Yosuke whenever he pissed her off: _Galactic Punt_.


End file.
